Canciones
by SilverShadow17378
Summary: sing- fics de Edward y Bella, basado en distintas canciones.
1. No se si es amor Reik

**Los personajes no me pertenecen son de Stephanie Meyer, yo solo los tome en un tiempo de inspiracion para crear esta historia.**

**No sé si es amor**

Hoy sentía que había lago diferente, durante la noche no pude resistir salir de mi casa y salí a dar una vuelta sentía que algo me sucedería, la luna llena se encontraba en lo alto del firmamento, había estrellas que relampagueaban de una forma que parecían tan cercanas y hacia una brisa fresca tan cómoda, sentía que buscaba algo porque me pille a mi mismo volteando hacia todas partes y poniendo demasiada atención en la personas a mi alrededor. En ese momento me quede deslumbrado en una banca frente a mí se encontraba la chica más hermosa que haya visto jamás, ni siquiera respiraba, mis pies como con vida propia me llevaron hacia ella, esa hermosa Diosa, sin pensarlo ya estaba parado frente de ella y no sabía que decir cómo reaccionar, en ese momento su rostro comenzó a subir del libro en el que estaba leyendo, al notarse invadida por mí, en eso vi los más bellos ojos castaños que nunca había conocido me sentía hechizado por ellos, mi corazón comenzó a latir fuertemente, sentí como mis manos sudaban de ansiedad al tenerla cerca a esa completa extraña y no decir nada, no sé si esto será el amor, tal vez al fin me ha llegado ese sentimiento tan trillado por miles que creí era inexistente, pero me encantaría que fuese una persona como ella con el que lo descubriera, que me enseñara a amar, a sentir.

Hola- me dijo mi ángel, al ver que tenía unos minutos parado enfrente de ella sin emitir palabra, su voz se me hizo dulce y suave: hermosa resumí en una palabra.

Ho hola- puede responder al tomar una bocana de aire.- Soy Edward Cullen.

Con eso comenzamos a platicar, supe que ella se llama Isabella Swan pero que le gusta que le digan Bella, que ama leer y las composiciones clásicas, la sentía la mujer perfecta, perfecta para mí.

Lo único que pensaba al ver mover sus labios era en besarlos y llenarme de ella, no sé en qué momento de nuestra platica, comenzamos a acercar nuestro rostros y lo único que podía pensar en ese momento era sentir la miel que deberían ser sus labios, el beso se dio me sentía en el cielo era magnifico sentir como si fuéramos uno mismo en un beso y nos complementamos, mi mano comenzó a subir a acariciar su mejilla, sentía su piel tersa bajo mis dedos y sentía que esta sería una obsesión, en ese beso le quise demostrar todo lo que me hizo sentir en ese día y creo que lo mismo sucedió con ella porque sentía todo ese amor que tenia ella y me lo estaba dando, lo sentía todo para mí.

Pienso que somos dos personas que el destino junto y me encanta saber que te quiero desde el momento en que te vi, no sé si esto será amor pero sé que mi corazón late errático con solo verte, y si esto es el amor quiero ser contigo con quien lo conozca.

**Historia rara, que se me ocurrió escuchando la canción de reil, espero les haya gustado.**


	2. Yo no te puedo olvidar Nikki Clan

**Los personajes no me pertenecen son de Stephanie Meyer, yo solo los tome en un tiempo de inspiracion para crear esta historia.**

Bella POV

Era una calurosa noche de verano en la playa, me encontraba en una fiesta en la misma playa, había mucha cerveza, música y chicos por todas partes, pero en un momento me comencé a atosigar con tantas personas, así que me salí un poco de ese lugar, cuando iba saliendo sin querer, me golpee con algo duro, al fijar mi vista hacia arriba, pude ver dos hermosos orbes color esmeralda, en ese momento nuestras miradas se conectaron y sentí como si existiese nada a partir de esos ojos, como si nada lo supe, supe que eras el amor de mi vida, sabía que tú eras para mi, desde esa noche me enamore de ti.

Así paso una semana en esa misma playa, donde nos veíamos todos los días, tú estabas de vacaciones ahí y esa era mi ciudad, pero siempre encontrábamos tiempo para salir a divertirnos; desde el segundo día que nos conocimos, nos hicimos novios, aunque parece algo apresurado, pero yo sabía que tú eras a quien amaría siempre y no un típico amor de verano como dicen muchos.

Desafortunadamente al terminar esa semana, tu familia regresaba a su ciudad, tu trataste de convencerlos de dejarte o que se quedaran un tiempo extra, pero no lo conseguiste, así que tuvimos que despedirnos, fue tan doloroso y estaba destrozada, pero tu prometiste que algún día regresarías aunque nunca supe cuanto seria eso.

En ese tiempo yo tenía 17 años, ahora han pasado 3 años desde que te conocí, mas sin embargo nunca te eh vuelto a ver, nunca has vuelto, y no te eh podido olvidar, cada día sueño contigo, con nuestro reencuentro en esa playa y sueño que me dices sientes lo mismo que yo, que me sigues amando como yo a ti; pero sé que algún día volveremos a estar juntos y seremos felices. Solo deseo que regrese pronto.

Edward POV

Hoy se cumplían 3 años desde que la vi por última vez en aquella playa, sé que es demasiado tiempo pero la sigo amando como aquel primer momento en que se tropezó conmigo y quede prendido de sus ojos cafés, se que ah pasado demasiado tiempo, pero nunca eh podido regresar, se que nunca hemos terminado nuestra relación ya que así lo prometimos esa última noche en la playa, fue una despidida hermosa viendo las estrellas abrazados, bajo la luna, todo el tiempo que ah pasado no ah impedido que el amor crezca, y confío en que ella me siga amando porque hoy cumpliré mi promesa y regresare a esa playa. Deseo tanto verla, volverla a besar, decirle todo lo que la amo y cuanto la extrañe, que nunca la eh podido olvidar y todos los días pienso en ella.

Espero con ansias su respuesta, que me diga que me siga amando y que a pesar de estos años sigamos juntos porque yo no la puedo olvidar y jamás lo hare.

**Fin**

**Bueno aqui termina otro one-shot, tenia tiempo queriendolo hacer pero no lo habia echo xD**

**ojala les haya gustado : )**

**bye, **


End file.
